Major
by OhGodmylastpennamewasshameful
Summary: Sum: Bella is a 17 year old in Texas, 1862, angry at being forced into a marriage; she pretends to be a boy and joins the army; only to meet the major, Jasper Whitlock. From then on Bella is whirled into an adventure of love, death and vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Sum: Bella is a 17 year old in Texas, 1862, angry at being forced into a marriage; she pretends to be a boy and joins the army; only to meet the major, Jasper Whitlock. From then on Bella is whirled into an adventure of love, death and vampires.**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight and probably never will. Unless Steph leaves it to me in her will. Ha. Likely.**

**Try to imagine Bella's thoughts in a heavy Texan accent. Kinda like Jessie from toy story and Tiana from the princess and the frog all rolled into one. Oh! And a bit of Stevie Rae from the house of night series.**

My mother rushed around preparin' things for our 'guest'. In fact this man was my cousin, and my airhead mother acted as if he was royalty visitin' for the first time. Renee also made me wear my Sunday dress, and Priscilla my younger sister asked why I had to wear it. As if I didn't know already. It was another sexist, supposed gentleman who only wanted ta marry me and make me do housework. But I refused each and every one of them arrogant bastards. Sometimes they looked at me like some hunk of meat on market. With this one it would be the same, shower Renee with compliments, I refuse them and after all that Renee would have a good go at me for not acting like a proper lady.

Never was a proper lady, my daddy, may he rest in peace, taught me how to ride and shoot, all done while wearin' a dress. He always made me smile did. But I best not be thinking 'bought him no more. He's dead, and there ain't nothin' I can do 'bout it. Tryin' ta hold back the tears, I heard my mother's hysterical cries.

"Bella he's here! Get down here and don't refuse him like you did ta that poor gentleman before!" she almost screamed up the stairs.

Hah. The last man that came here leered at me like there was no tomorrow. I made my way slowly down the stairs, not even tryin' to hide my discontent from Renee.

"Act like a lady I tell ya, or it'll be the workhouse for you!" she hissed before openin' the door revealing a man that made my skin crawl.

"I believe this be the house of the esteemed Renee Swan, and her beautiful daughter Bella?" He asked, his voice causing me to feel sick all over.

Renee blushed and invited him in. They started a conversation, which I didn't even bother to listen to. I thought of how disastrous my love life, or marriage life had been. Renee had been shovin' husbands at me from the age of thirteen. Now here I stood, a woman of seventeen, an unmarried virgin. Most of my friends were married by the age of thirteen, to the first husband given to them. Renee called me a disgrace. People of the town called me an insolent whelp, when all I really wanted was freedom. I was snatched out of my mind ramble by that slimy voice.

"Bella?" he said, as if talking to a four-year old.

"Huh?" I replied disinterest filled my voice like venom.

"I would like to propose a marriage." He said carefully.

"I am sor-" I was cutoff by Renee.

"Bella would be glad to accept. The weddin' shall be tomorrow." She pushed him out the door rather quickly.

Once the door was shut, I threw all the insults I knew at her.

"I will not marry him. Never. Even if he was the last man on earth!" I screamed

"It was for your own good. He is wealthy, and will be able to support you. Now go to your room little miss!" she raised her voice. I ran up the stairs, tears streamin' down my face. Layin' flat on my bed I never noticed the small paddin' of feet behind me.

"Bells, are you all right?" she whispered, scared of alerting Renee. I got up quickly, wipin' the tears from my eyes.

"I'm just fine Prissy. Our momma's just done somethin' that made me upset." I stared into the eyes of the five year old. She was so innocent. But so trapped. Just like me twelve years ago.

"I may be gone for a little while though, so I want you to look after your momma, remember your daddy, and enjoy life." She nodded her head. So obedient.

"I will always love you, and never forget that." I held back the tears for her sake, as I knew I would have to leave, one way or another. I lead her back to bed, and hummed a lullaby to her.

I grabbed a bag and packed it with all the necessary items. I wrote a small not for Renee and kissed Priscilla on the head and whispered goodbye. Once out the door, I loaded Pixie and mounted her. The black of the night held nothin' I could be afraid of, and I had my daddy's gun. I cantered in the direction of the big city, were I would head of to freedom.

**Thanks, please R&R people next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sum: Bella is a 17 year old in Texas, 1862, angry at being forced into a marriage; she pretends to be a boy and joins the army; only to meet the major, Jasper Whitlock. From then on Bella is whirled into an adventure of love, death and vampires.**

**Thanks for all the alerts and reviews, I woke up this morning and I had 23 new emails! Feel free to correct me, point out any mistakes and tell me if any part could be improved, and here is chapter two, cuz all you guys have been so nice.**

**The big city was nothin' like the little town were I lived. It was buzzin' with people, and I was lucky to get a small room in an old hotel. I would have to wait until tomorrow mornin' before I could sign-up, but for now I focused on getting ready. I knew that whoever got there first was gonna be put into the division, then the brigade, the regiment and lastly the company. I didn't really care which I was in but I wanted to get there early to avoid the crowds.**

**The room I had was small, But not stuffy. The bed looked as if it could barely stand on its four legs, and all I had apart from that was a dresser and a small window. Lookin' out the evenin' was growin' dark, and only a few people wandered the streets. I looked over to a walkin' couple, who were smilin' as they stared up at the moonlit sky. I wanted that. Not a forced marriage, not a friendship. Love.**

**I shook the stupid thoughts out of my head. As if that would ever happen. I'm just me. Plain old Bella. I grabbed the material bind and wound it round my chest. Grabbin' a small piece of cloth, I tied up my hair, as I simply couldn't go to the army lookin' like a woman. I pulled on some old clothes of my daddy, which were far too big for me. As I washed my face, from outside I heard some screams.**

"**Please get away from me!" I was down the stairs and outside as quick as a coyote, and followin' the girl's screams, I saw two men, holdin' her down in an alley. I brought out my gun. These men were not getting' away with this tonight.**

"**Put your hands up in the air you schemin' swines" I tried to lower my voice so I didn't sound like a woman. The men stepped back from the girl who jumped up and scurried behind me. After droppin' them off at the sheriffs I walked the girl home to insure her safety.**

"**Thank you for savin' me. I wouldn't have been able to imagine if you hadn't come in time." She said nervously.**

"**Your welcome. Just don't walk home alone when it's dark." I said still in a gruff low voice.**

"**This is my house. You can come in if you want." She asked bein' incredibly polite.**

"**No I best be on my way." And with that I walked back in the direction of the hotel.**

**I woke up in the mornin' tryin to make sense of my dream, or nightmare. I had seen three beautiful women, who were all as pale as a magnolia in May. They told me that everything was okay, and I remembered bein' able to see things so clearly, and move faster than any stallion. A strange man as pale as the women, with blonde hair had been talkin' to me. His eyes slowly grew bright red and I tried to run, but my feet felt like they were stuck in cement. After all that it was darkness.**

**It was already pretty early when I saw the registrar walkin' into the sheriffs office. Rushin' downstairs, it appeared that not many people were signin' up. That was strange. I reached the registrar, who was a well built man sat at a small table, the sight of it was hilarious.**

"**I would like to sign up for the division." I said. The man looked me up an down as if expecting a cattle herd.**

"**Really? You're a bit…. Small" he obviously didn't mean to be rude.**

"**Well I can shoot, ride and use a sword. Sometimes all at the same time." Ha. In his face.**

"**Well I guess I have to recruit you. Name?" I thought for a moment. I had never considered a name. One popped into my mind immediately. **

"**Dale Jackson" Dale had been my daddy's middle name.**

"**Great. The cart to your camp base will arrive in two hours. Your Major is Jasper Whitlock. When you meet him you will address him as Major Whitlock" This guy sounded rather bored of this job. I left to pack my bag, and I headed out for the cart. Quite a few other men sat in the large cart, around twenty maybe. I sat next to a guy of regular size, who had black floppy hair.**

"**My names Dallas Michaels. Pleased to meet you." He said, while reaching out his hand to shake mine.**

"**Dale Jackson. So when do you think we'll meet this Major Whitlock?" I asked out of pure curiosity.**

"**Well I've heard some stuff about him. Joined the army last year, and is already a Major. They also say he can be ruthless, but appear at the most mysterious times." Dallas said with a hushed voice, as if what he said could have him killed.**

"**Who exactly is 'they'?" I asked. Dallas blushed slightly.**

"**My wife." He replied, lookin' rather sheepish. I knew we would get on well. But I still wanted to find out about this Whitlock guy. He sounded….. different.**

**Thank you, please R&R! I know, Jasper will be in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sum: Bella is a 17 year old in Texas, 1862, angry at being forced into a marriage; she pretends to be a boy and joins the army; only to meet the major, Jasper Whitlock. From then on Bella is whirled into an adventure of love, death and vampires.**

**Thank you for all the response! I have in total (including all reviews and alerts and favorites) around 50 responses already! Here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight otherwise Jasper would be mine, and I would give Edward loads of hilarious nicknames and secretly get him a tattoo that says 100 year old virgin and proud of it!**

Throughout the day the camp was mainly quiet, except for the gun practice and marchin'. But in the evenin' it grew louder, as the men would go to a small bar nearby to drink and fool around. I didn't really encourage it, or want to join in, but not doin' so would look suspicious.

The bar, named the twelve jackals, was always filled with smoke, so thick you could cut through it with a knife. All the men sat around bar stools, drinkin' or smokin' till they didn't know the difference between a horse's front and hind. Dallas and I took two seats by an empty table, and alcohol was in front of u within minutes. I had tried beer when I was younger, and lets just say I wasn't particularly fond of the stuff. But, to keep up my male appearance I had to drink, but I never did drink more than one pint.

The mysterious Major Whitlock had not been seen yet, even though we had started practice a few days ago. I leaned forward, as the now full table was gossipin' about some rumours. Or facts. No one never really knew.

"He is supposed to be off with some lady friend of his, enticing him away from the war front" One man whispered excitedly. If that was true, this woman was probably more worried about the matter, no enticin' involved at all.

"No, no, he is on a mission that is vital for the war, and he may not be back for another month" By then I had already guessed they would be talkin' 'bout Major Whitlock. I wondered how old he was. Probably some man in his middle ages.

"How old is the Major anyway? I ask, purely out of interest"

"Jackson, don't call him Major! If we are heard spreadin' rumours of him, it'll be our necks that pay the price!" Dallas said pullin' his finger across his neck, while makin' a retchin' noise

"He is twenty, and don't listen to Dallas here, too cautionary for my likes!" A large brutish man said, laughin' at his own joke. But it was strange. A man of his youth, already a Major.

In one corner, a large fight broke out, and the feelin' of it spread out, like venom of a snake spreadin' round the body.

As all hell broke loose, I spotted the source of the fight, a large man who was obviously tryin' to get away with someone else's money. I knew that without a sword I could never get this man to hand it back over, so I picked up an almost empty bottle, lifted it above my head (remember the part in the second pirates of the Caribbean, in Tortuga?) and smashed it down on his head, causing the man to keel over and land with a mighty thud.

The whole place went silent; everyone stared at me in shock and awe.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" I shouted, as the whole bar filled with cheers and laughter.

I sat down next to Dallas again, who looked at me like I was the queen of Sheba.

"You, you… He is the largest man here!" his expression was laughable, and the whole table burst into freshly found laughter.

"I-haha-don't-haha-think-haha he-haha-is-haha-that-haha-big!" I sounded like I had really bad hiccups, and Dallas' face scrunched up causing me to clutch my sides again.

"It isn't funny!" But before I could reply, the whole room silenced again as the door banged open, revealin' the most handsome man in the whole world. His chin length blonde hair was tangled and messy, but that only made his hair more enticing. His face, although sun-burnt was like a perfectly chiseled statue, and his ice blue eyes reminded me of swirling pools, to be further explored. The lips were full, if not battered by hard rain and heat. I was brought out of my marveling by a voice in my head.

'Wake up Bella! Listen to me! You are meant to be a man, and staring at him like that doesn't look particularly 'ahem' manly!' I awoke to realize he was sittin' at the bar, orderin' some drink

"That's Jasper Whitlock" a hushed tone of one of the older members whispered, so quietly, I doubted that anyone else heard.

Without turnin' round the Major said,

"You all best get some sleep and stop foolin' round, the main test is tomorrow mornin'" His voice was rough, but I felt as if he was speakin' to me and only me. Snap outta it Jackson!

One man stood up, obviously drunk as he swayed a bit.

"Why should we? You don't command us!" his voice slurred every so often within his 'speech'.

"It wasn't an order soldier. It was simply advice." His voice was firm and fair, sending a trustworthy feeling into the group, and the drunk man sat down. Nobody dared to move. And in that case, I was.

I lifted myself and trudged towards the door. Everyone's eyes followed my retreating back except one.

"Why do you leave?" He was talkin' to me.

"Because I am listenin' to your advice, and usin' it" I tried to keep my voice from shakin'. He didn't reply, but as I swung open the door he talked again.

"Oh, and try not to knock out too many of the division soldier." I chuckled under my breath and headed out towards my cabin, thinkin' of the man I had just met. My dreams were good that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sum: Bella is a 17 year old in Texas, 1862, angry at being forced into a marriage; she pretends to be a boy and joins the army; only to meet the major, Jasper Whitlock. From then on Bella is whirled into an adventure of love, death and vampires.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

I was woken up by the bright light streamin' through one of the windows. I considered goin' back to sleep, but jumped out of my bed when I remembered that practice was on today. I looked over to a sleepin' Dallas. I walked over and pushed him a bit.

"Dallas, wake up we got practice" No reply. I shook him a little harder.

"Dallas. Up. Now." Still no reply. Then I kicked him in the backside.

"What was that for?" Dallas almost shouted, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"We got practice in an hour." I said calmly

"You could have just shaken me a bit, no need to kick me!" He said, his voice becoming whinier with each word escapin' his mouth.

But in less than ten minutes we were outside and ready for the test. Major Whitlock walked past the long line we had formed, and I tried to keep my eyes straight ahead, not starin' at him.

"This test will ensurewhether you stay in this division or not. Fail the test, and you leave back to your town. Pass it, and you will keep your uniform, which signals that you are in this division, and you may return to your cabin. Got that?" Many yes sirs followed after that.

"May the test begin with inspection, of your physical stature and your health." And so each man had his pulse and heartbeat checked by the local doctor, and the Major went round askin' how old they were and checkin' there height and width. Soon the Major was standin' in front of me.

"How old are you Jackson?"

"eighteen." Well that was a lie. I became eighteen in five months. A small man came forward and checked my height and width, with a long tape measure. I saw the height. Five foot four. I was never very tall, but never too short. After all the measuring and questions, we got on to the thing I enjoyed most. Horse riding.

"Now, you will only be able to ride when told to in battle, but just in case you do need to we need to check how you can handle a horse, and as a challenge to anybody, we have a new stallion in, who hasn't been broken yet. She's quite feisty, but I am sure one of you will manage it. Now, all men who would like to try this challenge, line up here. All the rest of you line up here and a horse will be brought to you." I walked over to the line of people joinin' the challenge. Walkin' over to an open trainin' arena, a beautiful black horse was tied up to the side, and a small saddle sat on its back. It kicked and bucked were it stood, and some of the men taunted it only seein' anger. But I looked into its black eyes, and all I saw was pure sadness and pain, so raw that it caused me to turn away from the sight of it. I forced myself to look back, and those horrible men were throwin' small rocks at it. I heard the Major whisper as he stood next to me,

"Nothin' deserves that treatment." I grew angry from what he said.

"Well if you're not doin' nothin' 'bout it then I will." I hissed, stormin' towards the cruel men. They were laughin' at its pain. Laughin'.

"I reached one man who had a larger stone in his hand, and his arm backwards, preparing to throw. I grabbed his wrist, and although I was smaller than him, I pulled it back, and I heard his breathin' tense from the small pain it caused him. The image of the stallion's pain went through my mind, but it only fuelled my anger.

"You should never treat a creature like that. Never." My voice was harsh, and completely new to me.

"And what you gonna do about it, titch?" I pulled his arm backwards further, and I was rewarded with a squeak of pain.

"Put. That. Rock. Down. Otherwise this arm will snap." These words now came from the anger within me, not my normal self.

"Okay, okay I will stop just let go of my arm." He released the rock, lettin' it fall to the ground with a clatter.

I stepped away, lettin' the anger inside me fade. I looked up to the stallion, who had a new emotion in its eyes. It looked like, gratitude. Almost as if it understood what happened.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you, Jackson" that voice again. I looked up at Whitlock, my eyes burning with anger. Anger was the only thing that stopped me from melting due to those smoldering eyes.

"Aren't you full of surprises Major. Unwanted surprises." I replied with that I walked over to where Dallas sat. Each man mounted the stallion only to be bucked off again. I saw the mischievousness in its eyes, but this was simply payback. And one piece of advice I would give to those men is this. Payback's a bitch.

I decided to go last, as I didn't want to interrupt 'payback'. It came to me, and the chances looked impossible of me taming this horse. I liked to believe not. Approaching the Stallion quietly, I removed my spurs, shockin' many people watching.

"Ha! The titch thinks he can actually do it!" I glared back at the man I had threatened. At my glare, he shrunk back and stayed quiet. The horse pawed the ground nervously, so I whispered soothing words to him. The pawing stopped. I looked towards the saddle, and loosened the girth, which seemed to calm it. Slowly mountin', the stallion didn't move a muscle. Slippin' my feet into the stirrups, I kept whisperin' to him, and when the back of my heel made contact with his torso, the stallion seemed shock. First, from the lack of spurs and second, from the way I did it gently.

He walked forwards, and he trotted and cantered. Shocked gasps enveloped the arena, and I dismounted gracefully. I stopped a large smirk from rising, as I saw the astounded faces of the whole division, includin' the Major. Applause thundered around me and the Major approached me. He had hidden his shocked face, and now he held a business-like expression.

"He is now your horse, use him with gratitude. Now we move on to shootin'!" He said loudly, to the whole division.

As I lead the horse to a place to eat and drink I thought.

"I shall name you Beauty, because you are the most beautiful stallion have ever met." Beauty seemed pleased with his name, and Bella walked away. Shootin' was next.

**Thank you so much R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sum: Bella is a 17 year old in Texas, 1862, angry at being forced into a marriage; she pretends to be a boy and joins the army; only to meet the major, Jasper Whitlock. From then on Bella is whirled into an adventure of love, death and vampires.**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight, Steph told me I could have one of her long forgotten, never-sold books. Lets just say she didn't wake up the next morning.**

After shootin' was over it was time to see our sword skills. The whole division, was being paired off, and before I could even start to pay attention, I was shoved into(surprise, surprise!) Major Whitlock. I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks, so I quickly ducked my head.

"The division is an odd number, so I guess you'll be with me. Lets see if your sword experience matches your ridin' and shootin' skills." His eyes were playful, and our swords met again and again, the clashin' ringin' through the practice room. It was like a graceful, speedy dance. I looked to his face, to see he was almost laughin'. If that's how he wanted to play then so be it. My blade moved slightly faster than his, and threw much stronger hits. Soon we were in an uncomfortable, close position. His arm wrapped around my neck, with the sword at my throat, his other arm around my body, his hand at my waist. I held up my sword, to his throat, inches away. Everyone surroundin' us obviously thought it was over, but neither of us were givin' up without a fight. A thought shot through my mind. I remembered the dagger strapped to my waist. With a quick movement I had it by his heart. I felt his arms loosen from me. One part of my mind shouted good riddance, while the other (and the larger, louder of the two) screamed don't let go. I took one last breath of his smell and backed away. What would he think of me? I was a man anyway, not a pretty woman anymore. Well, I still was, just underneath.

"Well done" He said, and reached out his hand I accepted it, only too be pulled to the ground. Still not willin' to give up, I grabbed his leg, pullin' him down on top of me. I couldn't help but laugh. Then I heard his laughter. It had this carefree thing that was so unlike what he was normally.

I then realized that over half of the division, were starin' at us and I quickly got up, and I saw the Major rise too, and his face looked completely flustered. I held back the laughter, but in my head it echoed, along with his. Once everyone had cleared the practice room, and most had headed to the bar or there cabins, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"May I talk with you please Jackson" I heard it as a command, so I followed instantly. He led me out to a small promenade, lookin' out to the dark forest, and up to a velvet blue sky, decorated with stars that looked like diamonds on a dress.

"Have you ever been on a mission Jackson?" I grew excited. Was he goin' to ask me to go on a mission.

"No sir." He chuckled a bit, lookin' up into the sky.

"Of course not. Well I would like to take this time to invite me on a mission. Down in the south have been some reported Killins, and I thought I colud take some time to fix it. What do ya say? I couldn't contain my excitement now. I wasn't exactly excited, 'bout the murders and all, But I was excited about leavin' the camp.

"Yes sir. I would like that very much." The Major could obviously see the excitement in my eyes.

"prepare some things for tomorrow mornin'. We'll be leavin' six o'clock. Sharpish. See you then Jackson" He backed away, headin' to his cabin. I almost screamed from excitement. Runnin' back to my cabin, I packed everythin'.

That night my dream was awfully similar, but everything was clearer. I was able to make out the male and the females features better, but their red eyes glowed evn more than before. I woke up when the male lunged at me again, and I was drenched with sweat. Lookin' out the window, I saw the sunlight. I was leavin'

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but the next one will deffo be longer and more action packed! R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sum: Bella is a 17 year old in Texas, 1862, angry at being forced into a marriage; she pretends to be a boy and joins the army; only to meet the major, Jasper Whitlock. From then on Bella is whirled into an adventure of love, death and vampires.**

**I'm gonna try and do two chapters( maybe even three!) today, cuz I'm at some pony camp thin, were we have to stay overnight for five days, and then I am off to Scotland for two weeks, but luckily, I shall have a laptop and my iPod touch, so I shall be able to write some more chapters! So take these chapters slowly, maybe one every two days! The next chapters I write will probably come up on Sunday, the 15****th**** of August! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**The mission wasn't goin' too well, not as I had hoped it would be. A few days in we were settin' up camp. The next mornin' the Major had told me he would look further south, While I stayed and had some rest. He said he wouldn't be back until evenin'. I sat down on a rock, tryin' to come up with somethin' to do. Lookin' round the landscape, it was greener than it would normally be around here. I saw a large pile of boulders, and walked over to inspect them. In the middle of them sat a clear, pebbly pool, and when I dipped my finger inside it, the coolness of it overwhelmed me. Strippin' all my clothes down beside it, includin' the bind, I slipped into the pool. It felt amazin', and I savored the feelin' on my skin. All my thoughts disappeared from me, and I let the water envelop me.**

**A while later I had my back to the camp, still in the pool, with my clothes under some shrubbery. At that point I didn't hear the clatter of horses hooves a small distance behind me. Nor did I hear a rider dismount. The only thing I heard was the small gasp behind me.**

**JPOV**

**I rode back towards the camp, to pick up Jackson, and tell him of our destination. I thought back to this Jackson man. He fought, talked, and acted like a man, but he moved and rode like a woman. Well, gracefully as such. What am I doin'? Accusin' a man of bein' graceful!**

**But his face was shaped like a women's, and he was rather small…**

"**You're bein' ridiculous Jasper. And now you're talkin' to yourself!" At that point I shut up, because I could see the camp in the distance. **

**I dismounted my horse and tied him up, but I couldn't see Jackson anywhere. I searched in both the tents, and began to scan around the camp. Only then did I see one of the things I thought most unlikely to see. I gasped and turned around, my back facin' the young woman. But the image was still in my mind. In a small lagoon stood a woman, her back to me, with the water up to her waist. Long mahogany hair cascaded down her back, which curved, givin' her a petite yet full body. Jasper! Treat her like a lady. Even in your own mind. At that point I tried to summon up some words, but none of them seemed to make any sense, however hard I tried.**

"**Excuse me Ma'am, not wantin' to sound rude, Have you seen a young soldier around here?" Damn! Now I sounded like some idiot. I waited for a while for her reply. I was in total shock, so she probably was too.**

"**I am sorry sir, I haven't seen anyone round here for a while. If someone does come would you like me to give the a message?" Her voice was beautiful, but my thoughts immediately drifted to Jackson. Would he be safe? Did he run away? All these thoughts were easy to answer. He had probably gone off to explore, and he had told him he would be back in the evenin'.**

"**Tell him I've gone further south, and I might not be back till tomorrow. Thank you for all you're help ma'am." I started headin' back to the horse.**

"**You're welcome Major." She said quietly. The one image that went through my mind as I rode off was the mysterious woman. Only once I was a couple of miles away did I realize she had called me Major.**

**BPOV**

**I hurried out of the water, clutchin' my clothes to me, scared he would come back. I quickly changed back into my uniform. At that point I remembered that the Major wasn't comin' back. Not until tomorrow at least. But I wasn't not goin' back in that lagoon. As it grew dark and the stars shone, I settled down to sleep. And then it occurred to me. I had called him Major.**

**Thank you! The lagoon is on my profile, as I wanted you guys to be able to visualize it. R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sum: Bella is a 17 year old in Texas, 1862, angry at being forced into a marriage; she pretends to be a boy and joins the army; only to meet the major, Jasper Whitlock. From then on Bella is whirled into an adventure of love, death and vampires.**

**I am at**__**some pony camp thing, were we have to stay overnight for five days, and then I am off to Scotland for two weeks, but luckily, I shall have a laptop and my iPod touch, so I shall be able to write some more chapters! So take these chapters slowly, maybe one every two days! The next chapters I write will probably come up on Sunday, the 15****th**** of August! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**BPOV**

He had been gone for more than three days. I had already began panickin', and I almost left back to the camp, but I decided against it, as I knew that if he came back injured, there would be no camp, he might get completely lost. Also I didn't even know which direction camp was. So I sat firmly, waitin'.

This solution also had its cons. The food supply was runnin' out, fast. Same with the water. I had tried to drink water from the lagoon, but it just tasted funny, and made my head whirl. I tried to keep a cool head 'bout it. The night was approachin', and I felt drowsy. I wouldn't go to sleep though. Just in case.

The starvation was takin' hold slowly. I thought of my family. My daddy. I was gonna join in soon. Normally I wouldn't have given in so easily. Bella wouldn't have given in so easily. But I was different from what I used to be. Changed. By love for someone else.

I felt somethin' near me. In fact I felt a few things. Whether they were animals or people, it was too late. I closed my eyes, and I whispered quietly.

"Jasper." And in the quiet night, my whisper turned into a screech as the fire swept through my veins.

JPOV

It felt different. New. The thirst itched against my throat. I had satisfied it not hours ago, but now it ached evermore. I didn't hate Maria for what she did. Nor did I love her for it. She asked me if I knew anyone. Anybody who would be skilled. Who could help build an army. I had been selfish. I wanted more blood. I told her the one name I could think of in that disastrous, painful moment. Now I sat here, in a house full of newborns. The guilt seethed through me. Almost as strong as the bloodlust. Almost. I jumped off my seat as I heard Maria enter into the room. Once I came out of my thirsty, guilty thoughts, I heard the screams. His screams.

"It appears you told me some false information Jasper. I don't like it when you lie to me." Maria was beautiful. As beautiful as a vampire could be, but I could see the danger. Like a cat waitin' to pounce. Beautiful and dangerous.

"I told you nothin' wrong" I didn't understand what she meant.

Maria looked slightly shocked, but she hid it with a smug smile.

"Well this is interesting. I believe they haven't told you then." What does she mean? I didn't know what Jackson could've hidden from me that could be so important.

"Tell me now Maria." I was angry now. Why wouldn't she tell me?

"Temper, temper Jasper. That mind is for the battlefield." I waited patiently.

"You're Jackson, is a woman." She ran off, giggilin' at it. I was frozen. Theneverythin' clicked. She was just any other woman, wasn't she? I'm sure I felt somethin', whenever she was near me, like butterflies in the pit of my stomach. But I couldn't feel anythin' now. Maybe I did, but I didn't realize. No I...damn.

I just felt something.

**R&R- By the way he still doesn't know she was the girl in the lagoon, so he doesn't know how beautiful she is! YAY! Next chappie will be a whil, cuz of reasons above, but I will work on it on paper while away!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sum: Bella is a 17 year old in Texas, 1862, angry at being forced into a marriage; she pretends to be a boy and joins the army; only to meet the major, Jasper Whitlock. From then on Bella is whirled into an adventure of love, death and vampires.**

**BPOV**

It stopped. I felt it. My one life source, the thing that kept me breathin'. I felt it flutter faster, and then stop. It was hard to tell, since fire was burnin' through my veins, settin' me alight. No, I remember what it felt like. Freezin' fire. Cold yet burnin' hot. A snake's tongue, flickerin' through me, turnin' me to ashes. I would open my eyes, and see a pile of black dust. If I could open my eyes, but I was dead. My heart had stopped.

But still, how could I smell everythin', hear everythin'. I smelt old stale food, in rottin' bags. But beyond that, behind somethin', I could smell freesias, roses, apples and mornin' dew.

I could hear rats, scuttling in the walls, magnified a thousand times. I tried to block a sound above me that sounded like boulders crashin' together, again and again. I listened to nervous footsteps close by, but again, behind something. Most likely a door.

Taking the chance, and desperately wishin' this was all some dream, but I knew it wasn't, I opened my eyes. What I saw shocked me. Instead of my normal sight, I saw everythin'. And I mean everthin'. Dust motes flew above my head like orbs, with every beam of light that hit them, millions of rainbows would reflect within them.

Carelessly I reached up to touch one, out of pure curiosity and wonder. While doing so I put a hand upon one of the many crates. The crate smashed in, revealing uneaten goods. I was shocked. I heard the pacing outside the room stop. I tensed, becomin' a statue made of ice.

The pacin' began again, and I relaxed.

'Who would be outside this room, pacin' backwards and forwards?' I asked myself. My inner conscious replied.

'A guard, stupid.' Of course. I was probably abducted by some thieves. A million questions ran threw my mind, such as:"

'How do we get out?'

'What did they want with us?' etc. But one question jumped to the front of all the others. What if they have Jasper? I knew the answer to that one. Save him.

**Only then did I take in my surroundin's. I appeared to be in some storage room, filled with mould and damp, but the cold didn't effect me. In fact it felt like any normal temperature. It was also filled with many crates similar to the one I smashed, Which I then turned to examine. My hand seemed **to have punched a massive hole in it, but I remembered simply placin' my hand on it, not beatin' the hell outta it.

The food inside would have looked appealin' to me, but now it seemed to distinctly push me further away. I then seemed to remember being hungry, incredibly hungry. But it was like tryin' to remember a dream, growin' fuzzy when you reach the vital part. Even so, I leaned down to grab a small amount of bread.

Only five minutes later was I sick. Most likely poison, but it could've just been the food. I scanned the room some more, till I found a beautiful outfit, with a small note lyin' next to it. I pulled on the dress and corset, even though I hated corsets, But this one was made of fine silk, and bold colours that you would never find on a dress back home. I lifted the heavy gold neclace, and attached it round my neck. It looked like it was mad of real gold, and the top was plated with what looked like ruby. I didn't really understand why someone would do this for me, but then again I didn't know there motives yet. With that thought I picked up the piece of paper and read the beautiful script.

**Dear Isabella,**

**I think you must be rather confused as to were you are, and what has happened to you, but your necklace means you are one of us now, and all of this will be explained later by my accomplice, and I will hopefully have the pleasure of meeting you so we can test your powers.**

**Until then,**

**Maria**

I dropped the note to the floor, and it twirled to the ground. All I could do was stare in shock as what the note said filed through my mind. I am one of what now? And who was Maria's accomplice? Who was Maria? I shaked myself out of my dazed emotions, to realize the pacing had faded into the distance, and I could hear no other nearby sounds. I prepared myself to leave the storage room. Walkin' over to the door , I saw I was travelin' inhumanly fast. What the hell? I knew that__the only way I could find out what had happened to me was to go outside and find Maria or her accomplice.

I swung the small door open, as a small amount of light basked over me.

**Thank you R&R! I will reveal her powers next chapter (hopefully!) and thanks to AmandaWhitlockMerazUley14 who gave me the idea for her main power! Also a massive thanks to Aimee or simplelullaby who has been giving me massive amounts of reviews and has helped me with the problems I have had here and there! Also Bella's outfit is on my profile page, so please look at it, I made it on polyvore!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sum: Bella is a 17 year old in Texas, 1862, angry at being forced into a marriage; she pretends to be a boy and joins the army; only to meet the major, Jasper Whitlock. From then on Bella is whirled into an adventure of love, death and vampires.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! There, happy now steph? I don't get why she keeps shaking that restraining order then pointing at me….. I just don't under- Oh. Oh. WAH! I WILL KILL HER! DAMN IT! I HAVE A RESTRAINING ORDER!**

The strength of the vampire is that people will not believe in him.~Garrett Fort

**BPOV**

We swept through the largest buildin', headin' all the way to the top. So far everythin' looked normal. The strange woman kept givin' me weird looks, like she expected me to snap any minute. We reached a small wooden door, which had an old, usty sign that was hangin' on its last screw, and read 'SHERIFF'. The blonde pushed open the door and skipped inside, with me behind her. My steps seemed easier, more light.

"Bella's right here sister." The blonde spoke, her voice like a feather.

"Thank you Nettie. You may leave now" with a strange hand gesture, 'Nettie' left. The dark haired beauty that stood in front of me looked like she came from Europe, despite her pale skin.

"I see you have woken from your change. A bit early too. My general luckily told me before you could escape anywhere, naughty." Her voice was silky and seductive, but the harsh feeling of pure hate laced her voice like venom. It reminded me of a spoilt child, playin' with a broken toy.

"What have you done to me?" My voice ripped out, and a snarl erupted from me, and I felt shocked again, as I never knew I could produce such a noise.

"Calm Isabella, I will explain if you simply listen." She gestured to a chair in the corner, but I stood, starin' at her defiantly.

"Suit yourself. Lucy found you, after a source told us of your whereabouts and your strength. Close to death from starvation, you should be happy we saved you. You are, in other words, a cold one, a creature of the night, a child of darkness, a bloodsucker, a vampire." My head felt dizzy. All my thoughts tumbled out of my head to my lips, which managed to make sense of them and put them into reasonable sentences. Maria explained to me the appearance, speed, strength, laws and diet of a vampire. My head whirled, surely these creatures were simply myth, folklore? But it couldn't all be a joke. It felt too real.

"I…I… don't know. It is real, isn't it?" I couldn't bear it. I was immortal?

"Isabella, all this is real. Now we must test your powers for the next battle. I have heard they are supposed to be simply amaz-"

"What did you do to him? What did you do to Jasper?" I was angry now. Had she changed him? Had someone simply killed him? All the killins' made sense now.

"You mean Major Whitlock? Why, Isabella, we changed him a while ago. He's probably outside, training some of the young ones. You may visit him soon enough, but for now I really need to see your powers. Otherwise, you can't leave." I heard a slam as the door shut behind me. I was so anxious to see him. I guess I wasn't anxious, but I was worried. If he knew about me. That was all.

"Now Isabella, one of my power detectors on camp has told me some interesting things about your powers…"

"Powers?"

"Yes Isabella. Supposedly you have an affinity with the elements. I would like you to concentrate on each of them. I think a mirror would help" Maria pulled at a long piece of yellowed material, revealin' a full-length mirror. A small gasp escaped my throat as I saw the beautiful person stood in front of me. Her mahogany hair was messy, but it only made it look more rich and luscious, as it tumbled down to her waist. Her face was finely sculptured, like a roman statue; it showed softness, but still had a well-defined shape to it. Her lips were full, and plump, the colour of pale pink roses. Long, thick eyelashes framed burnin' red orbs, and they curled up in a playful way. The corset and white dress complemented her petite figure brilliantly, bringin' her already small waist in, spannin' her chest out.

"That is…. Me?" I stuttered occasionally.

"Yes, you are quite exceptional. Rather beautiful for a vampire. Now please may we commence with the test." Maria's voice sounded unimpressed, but Bella could hear the pride that was hidden within it.

"What do you mean by elements?" I asked

"The elements of the world we live on. The first is water, strong and powerful, destroying lives with one wave. The second, fire, burning everthing in its path, leaving it desolate and unrecognizable. Then comes the affinity of air, pushing and pulling anything it desires, with almighty strength. Last of all earth, an incredibly strong element, as all things upon it are under it's cruel, unmerciful power. Each one is as strong as the next, and you hold each of them within your hands and mind. Now show me!" She spoke with amazin' passion, as if each thing was somethin' she possessed, and boasted of all the time. I guess she meant all the parts of the world.

I concentrated on the first element. I thought of the bubblin' brooks, and the streams that ran down from the mountains. The large rivers and lakes, holdin' life within. The lagoon I bathed in. The luscious colour of the water, the smooth pebbles under my feet.

At that point my eyes flickered open. I could hear the stream and the brook, smell the salty sea. In the mirror my eyes were no longer bright red, they were a deep blue, swirlin', morphin' into lighter sky blues and deep sapphires. I felt the energy channelin' through my hand. I directed both hands towards one of the stonewalls, and water gushed out, strong and wild. I looked up to the point I had directed the energy too, to see a large hole in the stone wall. For the first time in the past week, I smiled. Fire was next.

**Thank you all! Another special thanks to MirandeWhitlockMerazUley, who picked the element powers, and the rest will come in the next chappie! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, here is another chapter, and we have hit 100 reviews! I will think of a prize or choice in the story line for the winner, who is txjazz1863! I also will give out prize thingies for 150****th**** and 200****th**** (if we get there!) so review more people, they are my inspiration, it's like asking a dog to do tricks, and not give him treats! Anyways, here is chappie 10! (I promise earth and air will have their moments, but I think it will get a bit repetitive and boring if I do them all in this chapter!)**

_Conversations in her head_

**BPOV**

Maria beckoned me on, and I began fire. I thought of the lickin' flames, and the warm camp fire, it's tongues of flames in shades of orange, red yellow and blue. The massive forest fires, burnin' the large trees to the ground, and the grass to cinders. At that point, I felt the fire coursin' through my veins, just like the change, except this was hotter, and I felt the burnin' within in my skin. I jolted back to the small room and the mirror. I was too scared to go any further.

"Isabella, I would prefer it if we got this done quickly, instead of procrastinating. I have other matters to tend to." I took a few breaths, which felt meanin' less to me, as the air wooshed through, but gave me no sort of life whatsoever. I kept my eyes open, and concentrated on fire, but not my change.

Slowly, I felt my wrists warm up, and then my hand, my fingers, and the very tips of them. In the mirror, my eyes became a brilliant orange, flickerin' and changin' to a light blue, a vibrant yellow. The fire literally pulsated from my fingers. But, instead of the flames comin' from me, they rose on the floorboard not damagin' the wood. In the mirror, I saw Maria cower slightly, so I decided to play a little. I flicked it from place to place, slowly movin' it closer to the brunette.

"I don't need to see anymore. I'll see the other elements later, outside." I pulled back the fire, and it receded into my hand.

"_You also have the power to send images and thoughts to people near you, and they may send whatever they want back. This means you will be able to have a mental conversation between numerous amounts of people, stringing your minds together, which will help in battle." _Maria's mental message popped into my head, and I tried to send one back and succeeded.

"_Will I need to test it?" _I was almost sarcastic, but she probably couldn't hear the sarcasm.

"Yes, we will have to see how far a distance it will work, but we will do that later. For now you may train with the others, who knows, you might make a few friends!" I turned around, disgusted by her mockin'. I guess it was time to find Jasper.

**Really short, I know, but It was meant to be a filler, cuz it was really late when I did chapter 9, and this would've probably been part of chapter 9 if I had more time. Next chapter will probably be tomorrow, then I'm going home, so I can edit old chapters, and make loads of new ones! Thanks, R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the random chapter 7, 8, 9 and 10 post, I edited the end of chapter 7, so check it out! Also there is a poll on my profile as to whether Maria should be nice, mean or both to Bella, so vote, cuz I want to know what you guys want her to be like! Here is chapter 11! Dun-dun-duh!**

**Bella **

_Jasper_

BPOV

Maria told me they would be trainin' in the old stable yard, so I headed towards there. Even though I knew it was quiet, I could hear the loud babble of voices from within the old stable, but to a human they probably wouldn't hear anythin'. A large group of vampires stood inside the small shack, a range of males and females, their bright red eyes standin' out. The crowd was so big, that I couldn't see the general at the front, so, bein' me, (ridiculously small) I began to quietly weave to the front, as I was curious. While doin' so, I looked out for Jasper. He couldn't possibly be 'teachin'' all these newborns, could he? I didn't know how he would feel about, well, me. I didn't know whether he knew yet. He could be angry. Sad. Betrayed. All the emotions I listed were negative. As if he could be happy about me keepin' a secret from him, lyin' to him. I wouldn't be happy.

I didn't know why he meant so much to me, in so little time. It was impossible. I realised the crowd was thinnin', and before I knew it, I had reached the front. And what I saw would've probably made me pass out, if I was human. I don't think he had seen me yet. There were so many people. I could run, go and hide. But I was frozen. The thing that stopped me from runnin', stopped me from retreatin' in to the crowd, was him. I swear I felt my heart start beatin' again. Jasper stood there, his voice and body animated as he talked of tactics for a battle. His honey coloured hair was still messy and long, but it looked smooth and she wanted to run her hands through it. His bright red eyes flickered and changed, like a single candle flame, or a cut and polished ruby, caught in the light. His features were perfect, angular, and his full lips were movin' in a way that only emphasised their beauty. Only then did I realise, while off in a dazzled daydream, he had caught sight of me. A silent whimper escaped my lips, and I realized, it's too late to back off now. I was able to keep my mind off his marble-like skin to see him stare at me for at least five minutes, and then shake himself. If I were human, I would blush.

"Who will I demonstrate with?" I could tell at least a million hands went up behind me, but I kept mine down. I saw his eyes hoverin' over people behind me, and beside me, but I knew, either way, he would pick me.

"You." His head nodded towards me. Dammit. I was hopin' I would be wrong. I walked up towards him, and took my place, facin' towards him, ready to fight.

'_Hi'_

I saw him freak out a bit, so I lunged forward, my movements swift and graceful. I heard his slightly fuzzy reply, so he was probably getting' used to it.

'_I didn't mean to tell them. You know how it feels, when you're changin'. You'll do anythin', just to stop the pain.'_

He managed to avoid my lunge, but I still had the upperhand.

'_**I would've died anyway. Did anyone tell you, y'know, 'bout me?'**_

He ducked when I swung out a hit.

'_Maria. She thought it was funny… Why did you lie?' _

I grabbed his arm, and pulled him over. He jumped back up.

'_**I wanted to join the army.'**__ That was all.' _Like he would understand the real reason. No man would really understand. The fight was at tippin' point, and right now, either of us could win.

'_The army is dangerous. I wouldn't want you to go out there and get hurt. The battlefield is no place for a woman'_ I was crazy angry now, how dare he say that. But now he had me in neck lock, and it was impossible to get away. I felt all the elements stirrin' inside me.

'_I didn't me-'_ I interrupted him

'_**Fine! You want to know why I joined the army. My daddy's dead and my mother was forcin' me into a marriage. Happy now?'**_ I let loose all the anger in me, and directed whatever element it was at him. The water whooshed out of my hand, with the force of ten times faster than any rapid, hit him in the centre of his body, throwin' him backwards, through a wooden wall. I hadn't really wanted him to hurt that much. I quickly hurried through the huge hole he had made, to fin him lyin' on the ground, completely wet, and lookin slightly dazed.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to throw it that hard, I was just so angry." I was really worried. I didn't actually know how much damage my powers could do to a vampire. I fell onto my knees next to him, and he started to get up.

"I'm okay. I think. I'm sorry for what I said. It was wrong, and out of my place."

"That's okay." I kept my head down, starin at the ground, until he lifted up my chin with his hand, and he held it there.

"What's your real name?" I was so stunned at that point, I found it hard to form a sentence.

"Bella. Bella Swan."

**Thanks guys! I had a bit of writers block, so it might not have been particularly good, but I did manage some Bella/Jasper moments, but the next chapter will be dedicated to them! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated forever, but I have two other stories, and my school has started, with more homework! Hopefully more romance in this chapter, I apologize again cuz I'm changing Prissy's age. She was originally five, but now she is eleven. I know, I know, you guys will complain (Please don't!) but it is very important to the story.**

BPOV

Jasper was now hoverin' over a trough full of water, a puzzled look on his face that was kinda cute. I couldn't help but let out a giggle. His face became even more puzzled, and I couldn't help but giggle even more.

"Why are you laughing?" He came closer and whined like a little girl.

"You just look so cute when you're puzzled!" I then realised what I had told him, and I knew if I were a human I would be bright red.

"You have some pretty good powers." He commented

"Thank you. Do you have any… powers?" He looked up at me.

"I'm an empath. I can read peoples emotions and change them. Sometimes it kinda sucks, when everyone's angry. Or I have to hunt." He began to space out a bit near the end of his sentence, so I broke the comfortable silence.

"That was why you knew that I was angry at you…"

"I'm sorry. I was being a butt-head. The thing is, I would never want you to be hurt." He looked at me, completely sincere, and I felt little butterflies in my stomach.

"You'd better rinse that shirt out." I pointed out, as his shirt was right now sodden, but what happened next completely shocked me. Jasper began to undo the buttons, and then he pulled his shirt off. With my vampire reaction I just about managed to stop the loud gasp escape my lips. His chest was perfectly chiseled, each muscle well defined, but not overly large.

I only realised I had kept ogling for around five minutes flat, then I snapped out of it. His face held a smug smirk, which only grew larger each second. Damn his stupid empath powers.

After Jasper was done smirkin', he took me too meet all the other 'newborns'. He told me that everything would be fine, and that no one would touch me with him around. I snorted at this. I was most likely stronger than Jasper, and he took this as an insult. I had to apologize a million times before he stopped his little girl strop. I hadn't told him about the fact that I was the girl in the lagoon, but I knew that later on I would be able too.

"Jasper, I-" I was interrupted by some large newborn.

"General Whitlock, Maria wishes to see you in her study." Jasper slowly stood up from our seat on the floor.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry." He began to walk out, and I was left noddin' my head like some silly donkey. Only then did I find out that without out Jasper, I was the bullies victim.

Some hulking idiots decided I was a good victim for their 'fun'.

"What are you gonna do now without your little General to protect ya? Little girlie needs protectin'." They moved in closer.

"What did you do to keep him by your side? Show him anythin'?" One lumberin' fool retorted. Then guess what. I knocked him the fuck out. Although, to tell the truth, I don't know how in hell you can knock out a vampire.

Days past by, months past by, maybe a few years. It would be mainly the same. We would hunt, practice, and talk. Jasper always found it odd how I would target the murderers, robbers and rapists, but slowly, he grew accustomed to doin' the same. I still had morals, however little an amount they were. Newborns would come in, and then leave. The thing is I really didn't know what happened too them later. Jasper would tell me they had joined a larger colony, but I could tell when he was lyin'.

We had fought in around two battles, both full of adrenaline and heat. The problem with Maria was that she was afraid to take risks. Like, if she did the smallest thing wrong, everythin' would collapse in on itself.

We would have free time as well, and Jasper and me would occasionally go down to a meadow. Not all the time. Maria would call Jasper and he would have to go to her. No questions. So normally I would lie there on my own, thinkin'. Nothin' surprisin' ever happened here. Well that was what I thought.

**I know guys, ridiculously short, but I will fit in time for a tremendously long chapter, but for now I need to go to school.**


	13. Chapter 13

JPOV

Bella sat beneath the large oak tree, a ball of water pulsatin' in her hand. Her chocolate brown eyes concentrated on the small ball, while her small delicate hands held it in place. Her hair cascaded over her face, the sunlight shining through, turnin' it to a brilliant auburn. She wore another of the dresses Maria had given her, which now sat ruffled up, and he had full view of most of her legs.

"Jasper, do you ever wonder what would happen if we left?" She kept her eyes concentrated on the ball.

"What do you mean 'left'?" I sat down next to her, leanin' my head on her shoulder.

"Y'know. Left the newborns. The wars. Maria." I didn't say anythin'. Maria had told me, how I was her mate and she was mine. How it worked. How, whoever came in your way should not separate you.

"You wouldn't leave, would you? If given the chance, you would stay here. If I left, you would stay here." The small swirling spot of water popped, causin' an awkward silence to fill the space. I reached and took her hand.

"I would leave. With you, and only you." I knew that these were lies. Maria would call them lies. But, for me, they felt like the truth; I never talked to Maria, never had fun with her. It was merely embraces and other things. But with Bella it was different, we would do things together. We would talk, fight and hunt together. Before I knew it, Bella's mood changed, and she tackled me and began to tickle me.

"Get-haha-off-haha-me-haha-I-haha-don't-haha-like-haha-being-haha-tickled!" I tried to gasp, and I managed to turn her over onto her back, when I began ticklin' her.

We both stopped, and stared at each other. I swear I could get lost in her eyes. Instinctively I began to lean in slowly, but I realised what I was doin'. We quickly leapt up, and I rubbed the back of my neck. Way to make a situation embarrassing Jasper.

"I needed to tell you somethin'…" She looked up, curiosity filling her face.

"There's a newborn arrivin' later on today, and I was wonderin' if you could look after her?" Maria had been up to tricks again, and had ordered me to not tell Bella that someone special had changed. A surprise she said. Sure, someone special to you is basically dead, surprise!

She nodded, then we began to head back to the base. It was silent between us, until Bella cut in.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know. From Texas." We were almost there, but I already knew the newborn was. I got there ahead of Bella, and saw a pretty thirteen or fourteen year-old, starin', shocked at her surroundins'. Bella came up behind me and I heard the short gasp. The small girl was bowled over by Bella, and I quickly ran to stop any sort of fight. But when I found them, they were huggin', dry sobbin' and whisperin' in each other's ears. Only then could I admit that their eyes were the small colour, their hair the same shade, but Bella was far more beautiful.

"Jasper, this… this is my sister, Priscilla." I stared in shock.

"Hi, you must be Jasper, the general?" the petite girl spoke, her voice a shrill soprano.

"Yes, I am, It's great to meet you." She nodded politely.

"It's okay, he's normally more relaxed, he just doesn't like strangers." I felt insulted.

"Bella you have completely humiliated and insulted me, and in front of your younger sister! I am completely outraged!" I was joking, but a mischievous grin grew on her face. Dammit.

"I guess Jasper, since you are 'outraged' you wouldn't mind if I… care to join me sister?" Priscilla had the same look upon her face. Dammit.

"Of course dear sister…"

"Dammit…" and I ran for my vampire life.

Sorry guys, I felt the chapter had to end there, due to mahoosive writers block… and I know shorter than Edwards dick (no shit Sherlock) trust me, I have one of those big apple computers, and everything appears tiny on there…


	14. For the first time

**I would suggest listening to the song for the first time by the script while reading, or before this chapter…**

JPOV

Ever since Priscilla joined the camp, Bella would be by her side all day. In practice, and in any spare time it would always be the same. Bella and Priscilla. I had heard them. They fought, over how little freedom she had. And Bella had been quiet all week, and I only noticed how dark her eyes were, and how mutilated the bags under her eyes seemed. Every time I tried to talk to her, Maria would call, and I would go. Slowly our relationship became one-sided, and only Maria seemed to gain something from it. That was the point she had told me. To gain. Never to be equal, for one always needed to be stronger. And I watched each passing day as Bella simply grew weaker. What happened next shocked me.

"I'm leavin' Jasper." As we worked hard around the small town, these short, weak words cut through me like blunt, rusty knives.

"It's okay. Not for long. At least, I hope not for long. Just to relax. Take some time." The only word I could summon from my fish like mouth was this.

"Why?" She stared at me, the black pits of her eyes melting into a never endin' bottomless pit.

"I just need some time away from other vampires. Away from you, Jasper." I felt cold liquid flow through my veins, freezing my whole body, causin' me unknown pain.

"What about your sister?" She grew solemn at this, and I could almost see the glisten of tears that would never fall from her depressed eyes.

"She doesn't need me right now. She doesn't want me. I just came here to tell you Jasper. To say goodbye." Her eyes burned into mine; giving me an urge to reach out and touch her, put her lips against mine. Sweep her off her feet, run away from here. Find a family, and be happy for the so-called eternity.

But I didn't. Her small hand that lay in my own slipped away, like a ghost in the night. Her pale cold body drifted away, into the distance. Those lips, that moved but didn't let loose a sound. Those eyes. Her eyes. Disappearin' until simply a shadow of her was left. A nothin'. I stood like that for hours. Days. Until Maria dragged me away. She didn't come back. Well, right now I'm sittin' in my room, three months later, and she isn't here. Maria wants me to dress up for a masquerade ball. Everyone there will be a vampire, so I don't see any point in the monotonous occasion. We have nothin' to celebrate. I have nothin' to celebrate. Maria has bought a suit-like item of clothin', along with a mask. I pull all the clothes on, as images of those eyes flashed through me, piercing the open wounds. I hated myself for not goin' with her. And I hated her for leavin'. I hated that she wouldn't even ask me to come with her, she couldn't even hint at it. But I knew why, cuz I had told her I would go. I told her I would choose her over Maria. Any day, any moment, any time. And I let her go. The feelin' came back to me. Sand grains slipped through my fingers, the small creature I kept jumped free. I let her slip away, like water from cupped hands.

I remembered, I wasn't supposed to act like this. So depressed, it was killin' me inside. And all the other vampires emotions came swirlin' back. Anger, nervousness, lust, anxiety, excitement. And if I concentrated, I could feel her. Her feelins, her emotions, the things that made Bella, Bella. I concentrated, since I only had minutes before I would have to stop. I felt an inklin' of happiness, laced with anxiety and… love? With that I pulled back, mainly from shock, of how much stronger I could feel her emotions and also from the pain it brought my mind. Love? Love for who? I guessed easily. A mate of some sort. And now, with her mate, she was close by. Brilliant. Although more questions pecked at my brain, I pulled on the 'costume' and began to run to the place of the occasion. As soon as I pushed the door open, it was like throwin' open a river, which became a tidal wave of emotions. All the men and women were wearin' masks, some as animals or objects, some simply in finery. I tied on my mask, and tried to look like I was searchin' for Maria. I knew who I was really lookin' for. I searched every corner, every room. But she wasn't there. Of course I would get my hopes up, only to let them be crushed and trodden on by the feet of devastation. I moved towards a corner, and stood there, starin' at the happy couples and friends all around. I kept my head bent, appearin' to look at somethin' interestin' on the floor.

Until I smelt it, sensed it.

Sensed her. I then lifted my head to those eyes that had haunted me, but that were now dark gold.

**Thanks everyone! Mainly a filler, I tried to add more description, cuz normally I'm crap at that… and please look at Jaspers outfit, and bellas will be up cuz I want you to see it before hand… please review, even if you have already!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I haven't updated forever! I really hope u guys give me more reviews! Thanx!

BPOV

I lifted my head, staring over at the obviously shocked man in red and black, who seemed frozen in time. As if in slow motion he walked over to me, at the speed of a human, and I felt a strange sense of familiarity. I couldn't see anything behind his mask, but he was lean and muscular, with chin length blonde hair. He was coming closer and closer, and I was soon able to see his eyes closer, they were a ruby red, and they held a look of sadness, happiness and confusion.

"Is it?" He whispered, in a voice like honey, that glided over me like a silk scarf.

"I…" I was so confused, and slightly scared. Who was this beautiful, enchanting, familiar vampire? His proximity to me was uncomfortable, yet I did not move away, a deer caught in the eyes of its hunter.

He slowly reached up, untying the black ribbon of my mask, pulling it away. The moment my face was revealed he broke into a breathtaking smile, that shone like stars.

"It is, it is! You came back, Bella you came back!" I was surprised when he began to lift me up and spin me around, but I was shocked when he said my name. How could he know me, my name?

He began to slow down as he stared at my face, and the beautiful smile that lit up the room began to disappear, leaving a crestfallen expression.

"I… I don't know you… who are you?"

"Its me Bella! Jasper… I've been waiting for you to come back! Bella… tell me you know me!" He looked like he was about to cry, and as if on instinct my eyes released the tears that could low due to my power over water. Why was I crying? It was almost as if something was telling me I was meant to be upset, supposed to be tearful.

"I have… I have never heard of a Jasper… of any sort."

"But Bella, I think I know… I think I love you."

"I don't know you. I have never met you. I… I have never loved you." At that point I saw his heart break, his soul enclose itself into a stone prison, his whole-self succumb into nothing.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry…" I ran from the dance floor, my mask in hand, the tears falling and hitting the floor. I never noticed a smiling Maria watching the whole scene.

***Flashback***

I ran from the lonely prison, my flame in the darkness, Jasper. Jasper, Jasper. My beacon of happiness. I was leaving that. Why? Why, why, why, why, why? I knew I loved him. Ever since I first saw him.

I moved on searching, for another colony, anyone. Most turned me away, spitting at me, calling me newborn scum. I found a group. The Denali's. I was confused and slightly scared at first. Their diet was unlike others, that of animals. Slowly I grew accustomed. I began to speak without an accent, and I soon drank animal blood. They were fascinated by my powers and asked if a friend of theirs, a doctor could visit me. I left before that happened. I did hear of his on Edward. Tanya, a floaty person deemed she was deeply in love with him. She even showed me pictures. He never seemed particularly hansome to me. Plain. Then one night I found it. A small rough package at the bottom of the bag. I reached in and pulled out what looked like a bag of blood. I read the small note attached to the side.

My dearest Bella,

I give to you this blood in case of an emergency, taken from the most beautifully smelling breathers around.

Your sister, Maria.

Before I knew what I was doing, I latched onto the bag, drinking all of the rare, beautiful liquid. Now here I am. Trapped in my own head. I think it was the blood that affected me. I'm now trapped in here, while on autopilot. Everything is fine except one thing. I can't remember Jasper. Well I can but its fading. I forget more about him every day. And sometimes, I grow scared. That I'll forget him completely.

***End Flashback***

Thanx everyone! Slightly rushed cuz I wanted to post something…


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, so I'm not gonna say some lame excuse. I haven't wrote for more than a year, and that is the truth. I guess, at the point in time, I had no ideas for the next chapter. I now feel I've partly refined my writing skill, and I just hope all my reviewers can forgive me.

BPOV

So, I was back here. Life seemed a little less hard now, but the general was still buggin' me. Not sayin' that he annoyed me or anythin'. I just felt like every single second, he tried to remind me of somethin', and not in a subtle way either. Like, once he brought me to a tree, and made me sit down beside it. He showed me a river with a rope swing above it. He even showed me a small storage room filled with broken boxes of food. I might've screamed at him by now, if it wasn't for the way he looked each time I didn't reply, or simply looked confused. I didn't know him. But he knew me. It was mucked up, and odd, and sometimes I just felt like it was one huge trick to make me feel guilty.

JPOV

I had tried everything. Everything. She didn't remember, and I had no clue why. I had questioned her of the people she stayed with before, but she was apparently fine, and told me they were good people. Sometimes, when I was showing Bella things to jog her memory, I would see Maria, smirking somewhere in the background. It worried me, but I brushed it off. Why would Maria care? The worst thing of all was Bella's emotions. They seemed empty. In fact, thinking about it, she never had any. Not a single one. I had to find out what the hell was wrong with her.

MPOV

My plan was going perfectly. Jasper was pushing himself closer to Bella, and Bella was pulling away. And who did poor lickle Jasper come to when Bella wasn't there? Me of course. Bella carried on working hard in our battles, and Jasper paid more of his irresistible attention to me. No one knew of my plot, and so it was safe. Although I felt Jasper drifting. His eyes were emotionless when we embraced, and he looked as if he no longer cared when he spoke to me. Only a few days ago, I had found him starving, and had to pour blood into his lips. But he shall be fine. After all, who could live without me?

BPOV – Mind

I felt the walls crumblin' slightly. I was trapped inside my own mind, not even able to watch what was goin' on outside. It was like a large wall had been puilt around me, and some of the plaster was flakin' away. But what if it wasn't enough? I needed more. I needed Jasper. I so badly wanted this wall to fall, and I would sometimes just lay there cryin', bangin' my fists against the walls. Strong Bella was gone. Without being able to feel, I was losin' myself, and I am scared that one day I might find myself without a single thought in my head. If I'm on my way to losin' myself, then help me Lord. Help me.

BPOV

It was twilight (WINKYWINKWINK) and the stars shone high above my head. I had just caught a mountain lion, and felt full and ready for anythin'. Well, maybe not Jasper. His feelings were rubbin' off on me. He was handsome, I know that for sure, and maybe if it wasn't for this mucked up situation, or his relationship with Maria, I could like him. Just then, he appeared, literally out of nowhere. I felt slightly uncomfortable, but I didn't leave.

"Bella, I….." He flopped down beside me, sighing loudly.

"I give up." Finally. But why was part of me screaming no?

" I guess, I just have to get to know you again." With this he turned to fully face me, as did I to him, and we found our noses touchin'. His eyes. I knew them so well, yet I didn't. My finger reached up to trace over his lips, and I could smell him. Faint scents of pear, and crisp water. Our lips moved together, like magnets, and finally, they touched. It was gentle, and sweet, yet it evoked more emotions, of desire, and need, but a tear trickled down my cheek. Everything clicked.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry I have such… well… huge gaps between chapters. I happen to have a very empty weekend, which I shall spend wrting more and more chapters! X

Chapter 16

BPOV

The tear that clung to my face held on for another second, before givin' up in a way, and fallin' to its perilous fate upon the cold desert ground. The wall had coming crashin' down inside my mind, crumblin' into rubble. Now my mind was full. It was like someone had shoved a whole life inside my mind. And they had.

I had me back. I had Jasper back… and I should have Prissy. I hadn't seen her at all since I had arrived… It was now that I pulled back from Jaspers kiss, and fell to the ground, exhausted from the now finished battle in my mind, and the shock of the overload of information. Jasper grabbed me before I fully fell, and easily lifted me up.

"Bells?"

"Jasper… I… I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for what I said, how I acted… that wasn't me… it was… it was… nothing." His face was puzzled and doubtful, and even though I admitted to being fine, he wouldn't let me leave is arms. I could have wrenched away within seconds, but I didn't feel the need to.

"It's okay Bells, you're gonna be okay." He settled me down on a beaten up old chair, and reached forward to stroke a wisp of hair from my face.

"Do you think you could tell me Bella? Tell me what… who, did this to you?" He was almost beggin', and I couldn't ever, ever deny him.

"I… Jasper… I met a family, or vampires that is. Or you could perhaps call it a coven, but they preferred to the word family. The Denali's, I remember now. They were so kind, and carin'. Like they really cared Jasper… and, you'll find it funny, or even strange Jazz, but they drank animal blood! Not a drop of human stuff. I tried it too, and it wasn't so bad… and my eyes turned gold. Well not as gold as theirs. A bit more normal, hey? But, it all changed… I got a package… of some sort. It had blood in it Jasper. Human blood. I couldn't resist… and there I was. Trapped in my mind while some zombie took over… and Jazz, she said suc-"

"Who sent it Bella?"

"I never meant any of thos-"

"Bella who sent it?"

"I wouldn't ever d-"

"Who sent it!" Jaspers voice raised far above my tired, babbling one. I was shocked, and completely terrified. Jasper had never shouted at me. Ever.

"Bella, I…" I interrupted him abruptly.

"No, Jasper. It doesn't matter. My feelin's right now obviously aren't worth anything. If you really want to know, it was Maria. Maria sent the god darn package." He let out a huge, sngry sigh, which was utterly pointless. I thought he was fine, until Jasper rose and began to walk off, mutterin' curses under his breath.

"Jasper, no!" He immediately stopped, turning quickly to face me, a murderous glare coming from his gorgeous eyes.

"What Bella?"

"You can't touch her Jasper."

"Why not? I'm much stronger!" damn his stubbornness.

"Because, Jasper, as soon as you lay a finger on her, the whole army will come a runnin'. They'll tear you to shreds in seconds Jasper. Burn you. Even you know that, and I can't let you do that." His eyes softened slightly, but when I tried to lift myself up and I stumbled and fell to the ground, in a clump, the anger flared and returned, with a ting of sadness.

"I'm sorry Bella… I just can't…. I can't see you like this… I need to… to…" and with that he ran, at vampire speed, out into the darkness.

"Great. Thanks Jasper. Don't even bother asking if I'm thirsty." I didn't mean it of course, I knew this was hard, for the both of us.

Slowly climbing back onto the chair, I laid my head down to sleep. It was then I realised I couldn't sleep, ever again. Falling into human habits again. Human. Priscilla. Where was Priscilla?

I'm sorry its soooooooo short…. Almost holidays, and I've promised myself no slobbbing in front of the tv, only reading (war novels for English) and writing (fanfictions!) anyway, I hope you like the chapter!

HW xxxxxx


End file.
